The present application relates to indicator devices for use with explosion-proof enclosures containing critical equipment. Under some circumstances, enclosed equipment may be damaged when subjected to internal explosions, thus rendering the equipment faulty. Currently, devices or methods do not exist for alerting a user that an internal explosion has occurred in equipment already equipped to withstand high pressures. As a result, in some instances, the equipment may continue to operate without maintenance under unsafe or faulty conditions, which may lead to further damage to the internal equipment, as well as damage to any downstream equipment connected to the internal equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for providing an indication of an internal explosion within an explosion proof enclosure.